Dreams Can Be Realistic, Right?
by PinkAmy
Summary: I couldn't believe this was happening. I really just couldn't believe it. This just had to be a dream. A realistic dream that I'll wake up from. Dreams Can Be Realistic, Right? (SODA'S P.O.V.) Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on my other stories, but I'm on a really horrible writers block, so please forgive me for not updating. Also it's my Birthday so I decided to post this as a gift. Hope you enjoy the story. Whale, Stay Gold XD.**

Sodapop's P.O.V.

My whole family had cancer. My mom, dad, my brother Darry, and me. Except for my little brother Ponyboy. I was actually glad he didn't get cancer. He was going to make something of himself. He was going to go places and do things and have opportunities none of us would ever have. He was going to be more than a greaser, a JD, or a hood. He was going to prove everybody that just saw him as a no good greaser wrong. He was going to be somebody.

The rest of us were going to live the rest of our life with cancer. The thing is though is that I had to get my leg cut off because I had a type of cancer called osteosarcoma. It was horrible when we found out we had to cut off my leg. I really couldn't imagine having my leg off. But Pony helps me limp everywhere most of the time. Either that or I'm in a wheel chair.

But one day was weird. Mom told us to pack up. I didn't know why, but I did. Pony helped me to my room then left to pack his stuff. I put in all the clothes I would need and somehow managed to fit it in one bag. I don't have a lot of clothes, but they wouldn't just fit one bag. It was weird. But I just ignored it, maybe I threw out some clothes.

I started saying bye to the gang. We were all laughing and telling jokes. I thought we would all be sad and devastated that we had to leave. I guess we we're just trying to make the best out of it. I started limping towards the living room when Pony came to me.

"Here Soda, let me help you." Pony put my arm around him and we went to the living room.

"Thanks Pony." I said

"No problem, what are brothers for?" He grinned at me and I grinned back. Once we go into the living room, that's when I saw mom crying her eyes out. I guess Pony didn't notice because he was still grinning. Right when Pony left I went over to mom.

"Mom, whats wrong?" I asked. She looked me in the eyes and I wanted to cry myself. It broke my heart seeing my mom sad and bawling her eyes out.

"Ponyboy." Was all she managed to cry out. I just hugged her for a while, giving her comfort. I couldn't think why she was crying over Ponyboy. He was here a second ago grinning so big his face could have split in half.

"Ponyboy what mom?" I asked when she looked like she managed her sobs.

"Ponyboy has cancer." She finally managed out. I just froze. He couldn't have cancer. He just couldn't. It was impossible. There's no way. He couldn't have it. But he can still make something of himself. He'll just live with the cancer like the rest of us. He'll still get to do great things. But I had to make sure. That's when I felt tears wanting to come out of my eyes and I tried to keep them back.

"Mom, is he going to live with it like the rest of us?" I asked. I was scared. Scared she would say no. Scared Pony won't have a chance. Scared he won't get to carry out his dreams. Scared Pony won't get to make something out of himself. Scared of losing him.

"I'm sorry baby. But he won't live with it." That's when silent tears managed to leak out of my eyes. That's impossible. This isn't real, it just couldn't be. This is just a horrible nightmare, or a sick joke. It's not fair. It's just not.

"How much time does he have?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"20 days." she cried out. That's when I collapsed on to the floor, full-out bawling my eyes out. This just wasn't happening, it just couldn't be happening. This isn't real. Moms joking. She's going to grin and say "Got ya." and we'll laugh over it. But she never did. She was coming over to comfort me, but I just moved away. Then I broke. I just started hitting the wall.

" NO," I started screaming," HE CANT HAVE CANCER. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE. HE HAS TO LIVE. HE WAS GOING TO BE SOMEONE. HE WAS GOING TO MAKE SOMETHING OUT OF HIMSELF. HE WAS GOING TO GO PLACES AND GET OPPORTUNITIES. HE WAS GOING TO PROVE EVERYBODY WRONG. HE DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE THIS. HE WON'T DIE. I'LL RIP OUT THE TUMORS IF I HAVE TO. HE JUST WON'T DIE. HE NEEDS TO LIVE. IT'S NOT FAIR. IT'S JUST NOT FAIR.

I kept punching the wall harder and harder each time. I couldn't take it. My hands were soon covered with blood and I sat by the wall, which had so many holes, and cried my eyes out. It just wasn't fair. Pony doesn't need this. He still just a kid whose going to be someone. A kid whose going to go places. A kid who was going to make everyone proud.

Someone then put their hand on my shoulder. Right when I was going to push away they spoke.

"I'm ok with it Soda." Pony said. I just looked at him, then nodded. I don't know how he could be so brave.

I guess Darry heard the news because he came over to us, silent tears rolling down on his face. He sat down on my other side and we all just hugged. We just bawled our eyes out and hugged.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I really just couldn't believe it. This just had to be a dream. A realistic dream that I'll wake up from.

Dreams Can Be Realistic, Right?

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ.  
I know people have special types of cancer, but for this story they just have cancer. Whale, except for Soda. You'll see at the end why i put it like that. Also I know its confusing, but its suppose to be like that, at the end everything will make sense so bear with me.**

**I'm not sure if I should leave it there or continue it to be a two-shot. So please tell me what you think. And tell me what you thought of the story itself. If you guys do want another chapter I'll post it in about 2-5 days the latest. Sorry about the long wait, I'm really busy.  
****Whale, until next update,  
**** STAY GOLD XD.**


	2. IMPORTANT, MUST READ!

**Its an update! Whale actually its an authors note. BUT PLEASE READ. IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING. O_O**

I SWEAR I was going to update today. It's already done I just need to reread and edit some of it. My baby cousin, she was born not being able to breath. So we're going out of town to see the little angel.

I promise to update by the end of the week, Saturday. But if I get at least **three reviews** I'll update Thursday, or Friday. Probably Thursday though.

**Whale, until next update and PLEASE REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY,**

**STAY GOLD XD.**

P.S. I know my story is a little confusing, but its suppose to be like that. Trust me, in the end everything will make sense.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update earlier. I just got back from the hospital.  
Oh, and thanks for reviewing TheWorldWillKnow, xoashleylynn, AngelinaRos, Ponegurl(guest), TheGizzYall, Dreadful Star, Lovelaughlive00  
Anyways, LAST CHAPTER! Everything starts connecting here. And it's long for you guys. So here you go.  
****Whale, hope you enjoy it, STAY GOLD XD.**

**Oh, and DreadfulStar said I should name what type of cancer they have. Whale, here you go-**

**Darrel (Dad)- Kidney Cancer**

**Mom (Don't know her name)- Stomach Cancer**

**Darry- Liver Cancer**

**Sodapop- Osteosarcoma**

**Ponyboy- Lung Cancer**

**Yeah, this doesn't make sense now since you know what cancer they have, but it will eventually.**

_Recap-_

_I couldn't believe this was happening. I really just couldn't believe it. This just had to be a dream. A realistic dream that I'll wake up from._

_Dreams Can Be Realistic, Right?_

_Sodapop's P.O.V._

The days went by really fast. We were, or at least I was, counting down the days Ponyboy had left. I hardly even remembered the days. It was like I would just wake up, live, then went back to sleep. It was weird, but I didn't question it, or anybody on it. All I knew was it was weird and left it like that. I also knew it was two days till Ponyboy's death day. Or that's what the doctors predicted it would be around there.

Usually when I wake up, I would bawl my eyes out. That's also how I went to sleep. But today was different. Not that I didn't bawl my eyes out, cause I did. Not a day went without me bawling my eyes out. But the day went slow. Like it didn't want to end today.

I finally decided to get up and face the day. I carefully got up from my bed, hoping I didn't wake up Ponyboy, and went to wash up. Right when I was going to go in the bathroom I bumped into Dad.

"Mornin' Pepsi-Cola." Dad grinned his famous grin at me. Usually I would grin my famous grin right back at him, but I just wasn't in the mood today. I never really was in the mood anymore.

"Mornin," I mumbled. I kept looking down because I didn't want him to see my puffy eyes and my tear streaked face. But then he pulled my chin up, making me look at him.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head. I felt like I might cry again if I opened my mouth. It was the last thing I wanted to talk about. I tried to pass him through the bathroom again, but he didn't let me through

"Sodapop, you can't hold all your feelings in. You don't have to. Talk to me." Dad said softly. I could feel tears trying so hard to leak out.

"Maybe I don't have feelings." I said numbly. I tried my hardest to fight back my tears.

"Sodapop," Dad spoke real soft," this has to end now. You can't keep living like you're the one dying. Your mom and I don't like seeing you like this. Darry doesn't like seeing you like this. I'm pretty sure Pony doesn't either. Just let your feelings out, because if you don't soon you're going to explode, and none of us wanna see that. We care too much to see that Soda. Think of how Ponyboy feels seeing you like this. I'm pretty sure he wants his brother back. Just let it out Soda." When he finished tears were out my eyes already, so much for holding them in.

I then ran into my dad's arms and cried. I just pretty much bawled my eyes out again.

"It's no fair Dad. It doesn't make sense. Why Pony? Why him. He has places to go. He has things to do. He has things to be. Things to learn. Things to see. Opportunities to get. Why him? Life already took all four of us, but apparently it wasn't satisfied enough. Sure nobody really deserves to die, but Pony really doesn't deserve it. He doesn't even to deserve to get cancer. Just why?" I had so much more to say, but I just couldn't. All the words got caught in the lump in my throat.

"I know it's not fair. But you have to understand life isn't fair. You can't change what happens, no matter what it is. But you can affect things to happen. I know Ponyboy had all these great things to do, but not everyone gets to do their great things either. It's just life. Right now all we can do is just have hope. Because even though we hate life right now for the things it does to us, it does have its miracles." Dad finished. It was just something about him that he always knew what to say.

After that, we just hugged silently. It felt, comforting. He didn't even care if I cried in his shirt or just carelessly talk about it. My Dad was just one of a kind.

"You can go in now Sodapop. If you still need to talk, you have all of us. Just don't hold it in anymore. Promise me that." Dad said, lifting up my chin.

"It's ok Dad. I promise." we hugged one more time, then let go and went to get ready. I went to the restroom and freshened up real quick and came out to eat.

As I came out, I actually put a smile on my face. And not the fake ones I've been wearing lately. My bright smile that Pony says can brighten up everyone's mood.

"Morning Sodapop." Everyone said in unison. I smiled and said morning back. But not in fake happiness. In real happiness. Something just happened this morning. I felt happier. Sure there was still this depression in me, but I felt like weights were lifted off my shoulders.

"What you thinking there Sodapop?" Darry said.

"Life." I answered simply. He looked at me a little longer then went back to eating. I didn't even remember eating, but mom said I ate so much.

After, the whole gang decided to come and visit Ponyboy, so we all went to my room. When we got there, he was reading a book. Of course that's pretty much all he does.

"Hey horse-boy." Two-bit broke the silence. Ponyboy looked up from his book and grinned.

"Hey guys, what brings you here on this lovely day?" He said sarcastically with his innocent smile.

"Came to see you of course." Johnny said, hugging Pony. I smiled, their relationship always ran real deep.

"Hey, i have a pack of cards, anyone up for a game of poker?" Dally said. It was weird. Ponyboy was dying, but everybody was acting normal. Maybe it was for Ponyboy's sake. I guess I'll ask them later.

Next think I know is I'm siting on the floor in a circle, cards already in my hands. I looked at the cards, then folded. I didn't even read them.

"Sodapop, what happened? Your losing real bad." Steve grinned at me. I grinned back but didn't answer back. The whole game went by so quick i didn't remember them. I guess Johnny won, cause everybody except Johnny had irritated faces.

"I'm gonna go rest for a little." Ponyboy announced. He then left the room with Darry and I took the chance to ask everybody why they were being so normal.

"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" I said. They all looked at me, confusion written all over their face. Also some chocolate cake on Two-bits face. They all nodded.

"How come you guys are acting so normal?" I asked low enough so Pony wouldn't here. They all just looked at me like was crazy.

"Whoa, did you just call us normal?" Steve said.**  
**  
"Yeah, cause an eighteen year old junior stuffing his face with chocolate cake and watching Mickey Mouse is normal?" Dallas said in a smart-ass tone.

"Well, it is." Two-bit spoke up. We all laughed for a good minute then I continued.**  
**  
"Ok, why are you guys acting weird?" I changed it up. Again, I got the same confused faces.

"What do you man we're acting weird, everything seems pretty normal." Steve said.

"That's what i said." I argued.

"No, you said why are we acting normal. Stevie here said everything seems normal. Two different things there." Dally sassed.

"What I mean to say is why are you guys acting like nothings wrong?" I restated. I felt like i was never gong to get my point through.

"Cause nothings wrong." Two-bit said, stating the obvious of what they thought.

"Wait, so you guys really don't know." I said, my voice a little shaky. I guess today was like "Wear Your Confusion Face Day." Cause that's all I got again.

"Know what?" They all asked.

"Ponyboy, he... he has cancer." I said. I can tell they were sad, but not how I took it.

"He'll live with it, right?" Johnny asked. I stood quiet for a while, hoping they'll figure it out. They just kept staring at me though.

"No guys. He won't. He only has two days left." I managed out. My voice was real shaky.

Two-bit had silent tears rolling down his face. That's the only time I have ever seen him cry. Steve just looked shocked. Like he serious couldn't believe what was happening. And Dally, he had tears in his eyes, like he was holding them back. And Johnny, oh poor Johnny. He just broke down, bawling his eyes out, like me. Only he wasn't throwing a fit and hitting walls.

Then Ponyboy picked this time to come out.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you ... whats wrong?" He asked, seeing how we were all depressed. He then went over to Johnny and hugged him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dally asked. Pony looked confused, then figured it out. He stood up, bringing Johnny with him, and faced everybody in the room.

"Because I didn't want everybody treating me different, or everybody being depressed. I just wanted my last days perfect, but I see that won't happen now." He stated. He seemed so calmed about it, I could never be like him.

"We can still make the days perfect." I said. "Lets do what you want to do. Everybody good with that?" Everybody nodded and we all looked at Ponyboy.

"Thanks guys, but you don't,"

"Yeah we don't have to, but we want to." Two-bit interrupted him.

"So really kid, what do you want to do?" Steve asked.

"Lets rob a convenient store." Ponyboy said excitedly. I was a little mind blown, but I guess if that's what he wants to do. I looked over at Darry and he looked completely shocked.

"YEAH, I'm in." Dally said, already getting a trash bag.

"Never knew you had it in you kid." Two-bit patted Ponyboy's back.

"Guys, he was joking." Johnny said and Ponyboy nodded, having a grin.

"Aww man, don't joke like that." Dally called out.

"So what do you really wanna do Pony?" Darry asked.

"Nothing." Ponyboy lied. I could almost always tell when he lies. Like a sixth sense. But he really didn't lie often.

"Liar," Johnny called Pony out. " What do you REALLY want to do?"

"Well, you might think its weird but," He kinda just stopped their.

"Tell us, we'll be happy to do it." I encouraged and everybody nodded.

"Watch a sunset." He said so quiet I barely heard him.

"Ok, well lets start going." Steve said.

"But we are we gonna watch it at?" Dally said in that smart ass tone of his.

"At the lot." Johnny and Ponyboy said at the same time. We all laughed and started heading out. I walked, or limped, besides Ponyboy and Darry on his other side. I then just zoned out. His last two days. He could do anything he wants right now, and he picks a sunset. I would of robbed the for him convenient store, but he wants a sunset. So a sunset he'll get. I don't really know what he sees in it. It'll come back tomorrow.

"Thinking 'bout life there again Soda?" Darry asked.

"I guess." I answered. Then we were at the lot.

"Hey, what do you guys see in a sunset anyways?" Dally asked.

"Well, have you ever seen one?" Ponyboy asked. Everybody except johnny shook their head no.

"Then I guess you see in about five minutes." Johnny said. Now that think of it, I never really took notice of the clouds and trees and stuff. Like it was never there. And Ponyboy, he always goes outside to see the sunset, sometimes with Johnny. I wish i would've gone and see whats so great about them.

"Here it comes." Ponyboy called out. We all looked, watching the sun starting to set. It was amazing. The sun having a golden effect, changing the sky to a goldish color, then having it fade to a light blue. I should start watching more of these.

"That was something." Darry said.

"To admit it, that was kinda amazing." Two-bit said.

"Yeah, it was huh." Ponyboy agreed.

"Hey, is everybody staying for dinner?" Darry called out.

"Yeah." The gang said. We all went inside the house and sat down at the table, waiting for dinner. We were all joking around and talking about random topics. When Mom put down the plates, I noticed Ponyboy wasn't here.

"Hey Mom, where's Ponyboy?" I asked. She looked down, like she was hiding something, then looked me straight in the eye.

"He said he was going to go to his room to get rest." she said, a little too quiet.

"Oh, but isn't he going to eat? Want me to check on him?" I asked, a little panicked.

"He said he didn't want to eat. Sodapop, you can check on him after you eat. I'm really sure he's fine." She sounded like she forced herself to be calm, and that made me more anxious to see him. I seriously just stuffed everything down my throat. But really I don't remember. The only thing I do remember is putting my plate away and going my fastest on my leg to my room.

"Hey Ponyboy." I said as I pushed open the door. He looked at me and forced a grin.

"Hey Sodapop." He said. He looked really pale.

"Ponyboy, you ok?" I asked, coming closer to him. H just nodded, but I didn't believe him.

"Can you call everybody in here Soda?" He asked. I got real nervous but did so.

"EVERYBODY, PONYBOY WANTS US." I yelled out. Everybody came running and were here pretty fast.

"Whats going on?" Steve asked.

"I-I'm sorry. B-but I c-can't hold on." He said, barely in a whisper. This couldn't be happening. This isn't happening. He was just doing fine. He was smiling, laughing. It's a joke. Cause everybody likes playing jokes. But everybody was crying. This time, Dally didn't even hold back tears.

"Ponyboy, stop. It's not funny anymore." I said, tears already wanting to come out.

"I'm sorry Sodapop. I'm really sorry." He said, his own tears coming out.

"Its ok little buddy." Dad said, kissing his forehead. No, it wasn't ok. This isn't happening.

"Thanks Dad. I love you."

"I love you so much baby." Mom said to him next. This is fake, it isn't happening

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Pony. " Darry said, hugging him. Wait, what is he doing? Dad came and stepped next to me, putting a hand on my shoulders.

"I really do love you Darry, don't forget it."

"Hey Ponyboy, make sure you make great sunsets, and stay gold." Johnny hugged him. What are they thinking?

"I sure will Johnny. For you."

"You were one tuff kid, Pony. Stay like that." Dally said and hugged him. They need to stop. They can't do this.

"You stay tuff to Dally."

"Sorry kid. I really am. You were one smart and tuff kid, and i really did car about you." Steve hugged him. Wait, what did he mean?

"You to Steve. And i forgive you."

"I guess no more jokes about you, huh." two-bit hugged him. No they need to stop. This isn't funny, don't say good-bye.

"Don't ever stop making jokes or grinning. I'm pretty sure they're gonna need it."

"STOP." I yelled. "STOP SAYING GOOD BYE. THIS ISN'T REAL, EVERYBODY KNOWS IT. JUST STOP."

"Soda, I'm real sorry. But just do me one thing. Keep grinning, cause being sad isn't you." Ponyboy said. "You guys are the best people anybody could ever have. I really love you guys."

"Ponyboy, stop. Please." I said. " you're not dying from cancer. I'll rip th tumors out." I was going to lead for him, but dad held me back.

"Stop, he has to live, he just has to." I struggled, but they had a tight hold. "Ponyboy, don't leave. Don't go.

"I love you. And smile for my sake."

"Love you too Pony." We all said.

"Ponyboy, stop." But he just closed his eyes.

"PONYBOY, WAKE UP.

* * *

"Ponyboy, please wake up."

"SODA." I opened my eyes to see my baby brother laying in bed next to me.

"Oh, Ponyboy." I hugged him, crying.

"Soda, you ok?" he asked. I was so glad to have him.

"The question is, are you?" I asked. I took the covers off to see my leg. This was weird. Wait,

"Ponyboy, why is my leg here?" I asked.

"Cause that's where its suppose to be." He replied. Wow, it was all a dream. "Really Sodapop, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am." And hugged him one more time." Hey Pony, promise me something."

"Yeah?''

"Don't get cancer." I said seriously. He looked at me weird.

"I'll try my best. Now what was that dream you were having?"

"I'll tell you guys in the morning. Lets go to bed. I said. I hugged him close and for the rest of the night.

"Hey, you asleep still?' I asked.

"I was trying to be." He answer sleepily.

You wanna see a sunset tomorrow?" I asked.

"You like sunsets?"

"Ever since my dream I do."

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning."

"Sure, now let's go to sleep."

"Ok, I love you Ponyboy."

"I love you too Sodapop."

I guess dreams can be realistic.

**A/N  
The story is based on a dream I had. My brother was like Ponyboy, he was going to be great. Anyways, I couldn't get this out of my mind. It just haunted me. That's why I've been having a writer's block. I would always think of this. It was just stuck in my head. So I wrote it down, and changed a few things to fit the story. Sorry if a character was a little OOC, but that's how my dream was.  
Anyways, I really hoped you like the story. Review what you think. And check out my other stories too please.  
**

**THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED/FOLLOWED-  
**

******TheWorldWillKnow  
xoashleylynn  
AngelinaRos  
Ponegurl(guest)  
TheGizzYall  
Dreadful Star  
Lovelaughlive00  
Emma74  
XXRawwrXX  
dani-curtis-16  
mary d ace  
justyouandme5  
dangergirl12345**

**Whale, hopes you really enjoyed the story, STAY GOLD XD.**


End file.
